Armas de guerra
by ysteb
Summary: "..La primera vez que la vio desnuda, fue la noche antes de terminar la guerra. Quiso tenerla para sí en ese momento y por mucho tiempo después. Pero ella no era mujer de poseerse y pronto sería mañana y no tendrían un después..." LEMON. ONESHOT.


La primera vez que la vio desnuda fue la noche antes de terminar la guerra.

Sus enemigos los asediaban hacía días en aquella ridícula excusa de aldea en la que habían tomado refugio y que a duras penas sostenía tres o cuatro edificaciones en pie. Más de la mitad de las estructuras originales habían desaparecido destruidas junto con sus habitantes en asaltos y redadas previas al arribo del escuadrón conjunto y tres cuartos de las que aún se sostenían en pie a su llegada, perecieron durante el incendio del primer ataque.

Habían conseguido una pequeña e insignificante victoria que les garantizaría una noche de relativa tranquilidad y descanso. No significaba mucho, al amanecer volverían a ser atacados y si sus refuerzos no llegaban para entonces, las probabilidades de victoria eran casi nulas.

Le había dado todas las vueltas posibles en su cabeza, había considerado todas las estrategias que podrían ser consideradas, incluso la dispersión y la huida. Si alguien en ese escuadrón podía divisar una forma de salir vivos de ese encuentro, era él. Y lo había estado haciendo hasta ese día, pero la situación cambiaba muy rápidamente para su desventaja y las probabilidades de supervivencia se reducían ante sus ojos. El escuadrón conjunto del Konohagakure y el Sunagakure no sobreviviría otro ataque, no con las bajas sufridas.

Estaba exhausto y deseaba más que nada dormir, pero antes debía ocuparse de sus heridas y buscar limpiarlas lo mejor posible. Los ninjas médicos habían perecido hacía ya varios días y quedaba a cuidado de cada quien encargarse de sus propias lesiones, así que fue al único lugar dentro de la reducida aldea donde podría limpiarse un poco. Era un pequeño lago artificial que había sobrevivido a la devastación de la casa que lo había contenido. Todo a su alrededor eran ruinas, pero había agua suficiente para limpiarse la sangre y el sucio y remojarse hasta la cintura.

Fue ahí donde la vio desnuda por primera vez. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, sumergida hasta los muslos y distraída en su propia piel y heridas, prestando atención a algo en su cuerpo que no era visible a él desde su posición. Se detuvo inmediatamente con las intenciones de volver sobre sus pasos y darle espacio a la kunoichi antes que notara su presencia. Pero su cuerpo no obedeció a sus intenciones y se mantuvo de pies, observándola en su distracción, perdido en la curvatura de su espalda.

"No es cortés espiar mujeres desnudas", la escuchó decir unos segundos después, sin voltear a verlo y ocupándose aún de aquello que él no podía ver. Estaba seguro de que rápidamente el rojo le subiría a las mejillas y sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí mismo manteniendo su posición y contestándole con una seguridad que no creía poseer ante la situación.

"Tampoco lo es desnudarse en un campo lleno de hombres. Es como buscar problemas", dijo, llamando finalmente la atención de sus ojos hacia los de él. Giró su cuerpo sobre el agua mostrándole sus pechos desnudos y endurecidos por el viento y esperando con curiosidad ver la reacción que aquella visión provocaría en el chunin.

A pesar de la fatiga y la evidente exposición a la guerra que denunciaban sus magulladuras, cortes y golpes, la kunoichi del desierto brillaba hermosa sobre el agua y aún en la penumbra de la noche que caía sobre ellos, la pudo contemplar en su desnudez.

Su pelo desatado y mojado caía sobre su espalda y sus senos, dejando rastros de gotas que resbalaban sobre ella buscando regresar al lago. Sus piernas, firmes dentro del agua, soportaban desafiantes el peso de su cuerpo desnudo y sus brazos y manos no hacían el menor esfuerzo para cubrirla. Vio también aquello de lo que parecía estarse ocupando antes de su interrupción; una incisión abierta y fresca en su antebrazo izquierdo que aún parecía sangrar.

"Parece que…perdemos nuestras cortesías en la guerra", la escuchó decir seca e insinuante mientras lo escudriñaba con su mirada, buscando una reacción que él no podía adivinar. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda frente a él y siempre imaginó que cuando le tocara encontrarse en la situación, la vergüenza y la inexperiencia lo harían sonrojar y comportarse como un tonto.

Quizás era todo el agotamiento de la guerra y el cansancio de la incertidumbre, pero nada en el cuerpo de esa mujer le provocaba tan siquiera el más mínimo asomo de sonrojo o vergüenza y se sorprendió a sí mismo con una actitud mucho más calmada de lo que podría haber esperado.

"Perdemos más que las cortesías", dijo finalmente, "véndalo bien, si no lo quieres perder también", añadió señalando el corte en su brazo y se marchó tranquilamente como había llegado, sin entender a cabalidad qué había acabado de ocurrir.

Esa misma noche, luego de limpiarse las heridas con precariedad, el insomnio lo sorprendió a pesar del agotamiento. Se encontró a sí mismo haciendo y deshaciendo una y otra vez sus vendajes en una distracción que le resultaba poco común. Ante la situación desesperada y la posible muerte que los acecharía a la salida del sol, su obligación era para con su escuadrón.

Debía estar descansando, reservando sus energías. O en su defecto, a falta de descanso tendría que haber estado repasando por enésima vez las posibles salidas y contraataques, las mil y una movidas que el enemigo podía hacer, las formas en la que mantendrían la defensa hasta el final, anticipando los movimientos, evaluando los sacrificios, buscando la forma de minimizar el daño, la manera de mantenerse con vida, la forma en la que la mayor cantidad de shinobis pudieran sobrevivir.

No quería morir, estaba tan seguro de ello como lo estaba que la noche daba paso al amanecer. Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en la batalla venidera, solo podía pensar en la certeza de la muerte que significaba ese amanecer. Lo había estado viendo hacía días, la batalla estaba perdida. Quizás por eso no lograba concentrarse y esto lo podía entender a la perfección. Lo que no le era comprensible del todo, era por qué seguía pensando en la insignificancia de ese encuentro con esa mujer tan problemática. Por qué, en medio de una situación tan grave, seguía dándole vueltas a un asunto tan trivial como una mujer desnuda.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella y en la incomodidad que le había provocado su reacción? Ciertamente, Temari era una mujer hermosa pero también era una de las kunoichi más respetadas y temidas dentro del escuadrón. Aquella intrusión en el lago no estaba supuesta a ser tomada a la ligera y la Temari que él conocía se habría enfurecido, habría peleado o discutido al menos. ¿Qué había sido, entonces, lo que él vio en su mirada? ¿Qué había esperado ella de él y por qué lo escrudiñaba de esa forma? ¿Y por qué demonios no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de su cuerpo sobre el agua? Era solo un cuerpo. Era solo una mujer.

Y sin embargo…

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó en voz baja y frustrada al darse cuenta que había vuelto a estropear el vendaje de su mano "…problemático…", continuaba refunfuñando al tiempo que abandonaba todo intento de cubrir su mano y se ponía de pies con la delicadeza que le permitía el reducido espacio de personas descansando a su alrededor. Al principio, no pensó mucho hacia dónde se dirigía, pero pronto sorprendió a sus pies conduciéndole exactamente al lugar donde sabía que ella estaría descansando.

O no.

Él rara vez hacía las cosas por impulsividad y nunca sin pensar. Se engañaba si pensaba que no iría a parar allí y se excusaba diciéndose que sólo la casualidad lo llevaría a encontrarse con ella despierta, en vez de descansado.

Pero no sería casualidad, si en efecto ella estaba despierta. Tal vez lo esperaba. O quizás lo había visto esa misma tarde como una certeza, como una premonición. "…Tsk… premonición…", murmuró para sí mismo al escurrirse en la estancia donde descansaban los sobrevivientes del Suna.

Quiso estar equivocado y revisar esos dormitorios a sabiendas que no encontraría a quien buscaba. La ausencia de esa mujer no le tomó por sorpresa y sonrió para sí mismo una sonrisa cansada. No había sido premonición ni nada por el estilo. Si sabía con exactitud dónde estaba la kunoichi a estas horas, era porque había leído sus intenciones antes, en el lago.

El porqué dejó que sus pies le siguieran guiando, no lo supo decir nunca, pero a pesar de la falta de luna y de lo sombrío y espeso del lugar, el recorrido le era bastante familiar y se encontró nuevamente de pies frente al despojo de lago.

Caminó hasta su orilla percatándose de que la aparente soledad y serenidad del lugar era solo una ilusión mal lograda. Ella no hacía esfuerzo alguno para esconder su presencia en las sombras de los árboles más allá del lago y él decidió ignorarla mientras hundía su mano magullada en la frescura del agua nocturna.

Limpió con delicadeza y detenimiento su herida y al voltear la cara alcanzó a ver un reflejo en sus ojos mientras se movía y adentraba más en las sombras de los árboles. No sabía qué clase de juego buscaba la kunoichi ocultándose en las sombras pero quizás olvidaba que él sabía jugar ese juego con bastante sigilo.

Se puso de pies y caminó sin prisa alguna hasta el borde de la sombra producida por los árboles. Desde allí podía ver su silueta mas no su rostro y no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaría irritada. Sabía cómo detestaba ser tomada desprevenida y sobretodo presa de su jutsu de sombras.

Ella no había visto el momento en que él hizo los sellos, ni reparó en cuando la había atrapado. "¿Quieres parar eso de una buena vez?", le ordenó con evidente impaciencia refiriéndose a su técnica.

"Depende…", contestó mientras daba un paso al frente que ella copió involuntariamente. "…¿dejarás de huir? Es muy tarde para perseguirte por todo el maldito lugar", terminó de responder con una sonrisilla. Aún no podía ver claramente su rostro pero adivinaba una mirada de fastidio en ella que le provocaba cierta satisfacción. Siempre se le daban bien estos juegos de poder con los demás y jugarlo con esta mujer tenía ciertamente una extra de adrenalina y emoción.

Dio unos pasos más al frente y la liberó de la técnica sin mucho esfuerzo. "…idiota…", alcanzó a escuchar al tiempo que ella daba la vuelta y se adentraba nuevamente a las sombras. "…argh… ¿ves lo que decía?... mujer problemática…", se quejó apático mientras seguía desinteresadamente los pasos de la kunoichi hacia la espesura de la noche.

"Ahora dime, comandante…¿qué harás?", la escuchó preguntar con un tono casi lúgubre desde el punto donde finalmente se había detenido unos metros más adelante y bajó su cabeza para no encontrar su mirada. Si bien estaba oscuro, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra y probablemente podría distinguir sus expresiones en vez de adivinarlas, pero no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos y responder. Temía la pregunta porque conocía la respuesta, no podía referirse a otra cosa. Había estado pensando todo el día en ello y aún no sabía cómo responder.

Cómo decirle a ella y a los demás bajo su mando que la respuesta más acertada a su pregunta era la muerte. Sin importar lo que hicieran al llegar la mañana, el resultado final de aquel enfrentamiento sería una masacre. Más de la mitad de los shinobis estaban gravemente heridos y enviarlos a combatir sería sacrificarlos en vano. Aún si lo hacía y los más hábiles escapaban hacia las montañas, el enemigo no los dejaría simplemente huir. Hacía días que no comían propiamente y estaban exhaustos. En esas condiciones no durarían mucho tiempo en morir a merced del entorno o en ser capturados y asesinados.

"Aún no lo decido con exactitud…", respondió un poco vacilante. Sabía que todos se percataban de lo difícil de su situación, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra decirlo. "Aún si respondemos con todo lo que tenemos, no duraremos mucho tiempo más, así que he pensad…"

"No seas ridículo, todos saben que estaremos muertos a esta hora mañana…", lo interrumpió irritada. Su mirada fija y molesta finalmente encontró a la de él, que en su sorpresa, no pudo más que buscarla. "… aún si ese escuadrón de rescate llega, las probabilidades de salir de aquí con vida son ínfimas. ¿Crees que nadie lo notó? Al menos dame a mí un poco de crédito…".

Bajó su mirada nuevamente sintiendo la culpa aplastarlo. Realmente no se había detenido a pensar hasta qué punto eran los demás conscientes de su propia muerte bajo su mando. ¿Cuándo se habrían dado cuenta que sus decisiones como líder los habían llevado a todos al final?

"…De todas formas, no me refería a eso", terminó de decir la kunoichi en un tono muy distinto al que había comenzado, interrumpiendo nuevamente su línea de pensamiento y poniéndole un fin a la tensión generada por el silencio del momento. Solo entonces se fijó Shikamaru que los pies de la mujer del desierto iban descalzos y alrededor de ellos yacía el obi que cubría su cintura y ajustaba su kimono negro, junto con las guantillas negras que protegían sus manos.

Y entendió su pregunta y todo el significado detrás de ella. Todo pensamiento relacionado a la muerte, la culpa o la batalla venidera se disiparon de su mente y en su lugar quedaron los contornos de sus largas piernas visibles a través de las aberturas del kimono desatado.

Permitió a sus ojos recorrer el filo del kimono abierto que exponía partes de su piel a la penumbra nocturna y reposó finalmente en la mirada fija e inquisidora de los ojos azules frente a él. "…Temari, yo ", comenzó por decir luego de una pausa. "Nunca has estado con una mujer", lo interrumpió nuevamente antes que pudiera terminar su confesión, " …¿y qué? Compartes la condición con más de la mitad del escuadrón conjunto. Y todos ellos morirán sin haber probado mujer alguna. Me encuentro rodeada de vírgenes y moribundos…", dijo con desdén en su voz, "… pero si la única salida de esto es la muerte, entonces me aseguraré de irme conforme."

Sus ojos corroboraban lo que sus labios decían. En su mirada la petición silente y segura que nunca pensó verle a esta mujer, se hacía más urgente y desesperada. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, o de lo que pensaba en ese instante, o tan siquiera de si pensaba en absoluto. Solo sabía que como en un buen genjutsu, su mirada estaba atrapada en la de ella y tenía el presentimiento de que si seguía este juego, no querría salir nunca de la ilusión.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Era una locura, él era el comandante, estaban en medio de la guerra, de la muerte, del caos. "Nunca pensé que te conformarías con tan poco", dijo ocurrentemente, aun medio sonriendo y sosteniendo la mirada pero sin atreverse a moverse. "Y no lo hago", respondió convencida devolviéndole la sonrisa, "pero ¿qué harás tú?", lo volvió a retar.

¿Que qué iría a hacer?... Era sumamente imprudente pretender que podría pasar esa última noche con ella, no solo porque ambos tenían altos rangos en sus escuadrones sino porque él más que nadie, era responsable por las vidas que prontamente se perderían si algo extraordinario no ocurría. Su deber esa noche, era para con los demás shinobis. Debía estar pensando, elaborando tácticas de retirada, de contraataque, de defensa, de lo que fuera. O cuando menos debía descansar, prepararse y prepararlos a todos para lo peor. No tenía el derecho de ser egoísta en ese momento.

Lo que debía hacer era darse media vuelta, aconsejarle que descansara y terminar de vendarse la problemática herida en su mano para también descansar.

Y allí mismo, su media sonrisa se extendió al resto de su rostro y sus dedos encontraron el zipper de su chaleco tirando de él hasta abajo para dejarlo deslizar por sus hombros hacia el suelo. En solo un segundo había visto la realización de aquella noche en los ojos de esa mujer y dejado de lado cualquier excusa sensata y responsable que hubiese podido elaborar. Moriría en unas cuantas horas y a pesar de ello no podía imaginar una mejor compañía que ella para pelear sus últimas batallas, para vivir su última noche.

Su sonrisa se contagió y pronto ella también la mostraba descuidada en sus labios. Sus miradas, trabadas en la del otro, desatendían los pasos lentos y cortos que ella daba hacia él. Lo invitaba, lo seducía, lo enervaba e inmovilizaba de una forma que ninguna guerra nunca pudo hacer antes. Y la sonrisa desapareció en ambas partes con la cercanía y la expectativa, dejando solo la atención y la incertidumbre nerviosa. Él, inmutable y cauteloso, ella, seductora y paciente, se acercaba cada vez más a su espacio personal, a su cuerpo, a su rostro.

Pudo ver sus ojos, nunca antes tan azules y vivos, a centímetros de los suyos, todavía clavados en él. Y sintió sus manos al borde de su camisa, sosteniéndola con firmeza y halándola despacio hacia arriba sobre su cabeza, revelando la camiseta de rejillas debajo.

Ella dejó rodar su mirada hacia el torso herido y cicatrizado que palpó por sobre la camiseta. El aún la observaba con algo de cautela pero con evidente fascinación. Su altura sobre la de ella le permitía acercar su nariz a su pelo sin mucho esfuerzo y se sorprendió a sí mismo bajando su rostro y rozando la punta de su nariz contra el contorno de sus mejillas. Escuchaba su respiración pausarse y seguir mientras sentía la punta de sus dedos fríos por entre los orificios de la camiseta.

La kunoichi colocó sus manos en sus costados y en lugar de levantar la camiseta y halarla como había hecho con la anterior, la arrastró hacia arriba con una calma excesiva y enloquecedora palpando su costado. El roce de sus dedos contra sus costillas le provocaba un ligero cosquilleo por toda la espalda. Cerró sus ojos, ahondó su respiración y se acercó aún más a ella tomándole las mejillas en ambas manos y fijando otra vez su atención en esos ojos que había admirado tantas veces desde lejos.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo mucho que le gustaban las facciones de esa mujer, su carácter, su destreza. Tampoco había reparado en lo muy atractivo que le parecía su cuerpo. Nunca se había permitido pensar en ella de esa forma porque sabía que al momento que lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás y estaría irrevocablemente perdido en ese desierto. Y ahora, teniéndola ahí tan cerca, sintiendo su respiración y nadando en la laguna de sus ojos, sabía que estaba permanentemente perdido.

Ella parecía encontrarse tan perdida como él y entendía que la principal razón que la había movido a realizar esta oferta era la cercanía a la muerte y el claro deseo de morir satisfecha. Temari era una mujer práctica y liberal, lo había demostrado en muchos otros aspectos y ahora lo reafirmaba con su propuesta. Pero había algo en la forma en que lo miraba en ese momento, algo en la manera en que brillaban sus ojos en la oscuridad, que era más que deseo y escapaba su entendimiento. Algo que sabía ella no admitiría y que tendría que averiguar por su cuenta.

Miró sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos e instintivamente colocó los suyos sobre los de ella. No era realmente un beso, era más bien un roce suave y pausado, como si estuviera midiendo con sus propios labios el grosor de sus bocas.

Ella lo observaba perdida en su cercanía sin hacer movimiento alguno para acelerar el proceso. Era una mujer segura de sí misma y usualmente optaba por conseguir lo que buscaba sin rodeos. Le gustaba la experiencia, la osadía, la rapidez del momentum. Pero extrañamente, se encontraba disfrutando de la placidez y calma con que este no-iniciado la abordaba y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo avanzar a su ritmo.

Lo había observado desde hacía un tiempo y hasta esa noche no había querido reconocer que a pesar de sus estándares, este chunin de Konohagakure le resultaba increíblemente atractivo. Algo en su forma de pensar, de actuar, algo en su pasividad le provocaba inquietudes que deseaba resolver.

Retomó su tarea de despojarlo de la camiseta de rejillas halándola finalmente hacia arriba sobre su cabeza, separándose un poco en el acto y necesitando ayuda para remover las mangas de los brazos. Su torso finalmente descubierto, mostraba los vestigios de guerras pasadas, guerras más recientes y algunas heridas aún frescas de la batalla anterior. Se permitió recorrer una cicatriz que cruzaba su hombro derecho y siguió el camino por el contorno de su antebrazo, que bien definido y amoratado, contaba historias de los ataques y jutsus que había repelido.

Él la observaba en su penumbra, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su espalda hacerse más intenso e inquietante con cada roce de sus dedos sobre su piel. ¿Qué era, en el contacto con otra piel, lo que le hacía sentir estas sensaciones?

Se acercó nuevamente a su rostro y tomando esta vez la iniciativa, entreabrió sus labios sobre los de él, que respondieron tímida y pasivamente a la invasión de su boca y su humedad. Lo sintió acomodar una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y ella hizo lo mismo en el cuello acercándolo aún más.

Él se concentraba en el juego de labios que tenía ante sí. Podía sentir el aroma de esa mujer inundando sus fosas nasales y la presión que empezaban a ejercer los dedos de ella sobre su cuello desnudo al tiempo que hacía a su boca responder al contacto con la extranjera. El ritmo de los labios aún calmado, tanteándose, presentándose el uno al otro.

Las manos comenzaron a divagar por los cuerpos contarios, por su pelo atado en coletas, por la curva de su cintura aún cubierta con el kimono abierto a medias. Alcanzaba a sentir la presión que hacían sus senos contra su propio pecho y con sus brazos la apretaba un poco más hacia sí mismo.

La diferencia de texturas que sentía entre el kimono y las partes descubiertas de su piel aumentaban su inquietud y se hacía evidente en las incursiones de lenguas a bocas contrarias en las que ahora participaban.

Ella no dejaba de repasar con sus manos el contorno de su cuello y su espalda desnuda, presionando, pidiendo con toques y pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles que acelerara el ritmo. Empezaba a sentir el calor en sus muslos y las pulsaciones en su interior que sabía desencadenarían su frenesí. Así que comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacia adelante, empujándolo contra un árbol pero sin realmente apartarse de él o sus labios. Tenía que hacerle saber que pronto solo los besos no serían suficientes.

Él había entendido el mensaje a la perfección y aún presionado su cintura contra él, empezó a halar del kimono desatado, haciéndolo deslizarse con suavidad por su espalda y cayendo finalmente al suelo con el resto de las ropas.

Ocupado aún con la tarea de mantener en sus bocas el ritmo que había establecido, mientras ella luchaba para incrementarlo, dejó a sus dejos explorar la recién desnudez de su cintura y retomó el lugar en el hueco de su espalada que había abandonado antes. Rozaba con la yema de sus dedos la piel erizada en su espalda al tiempo que su otra mano exploraba la novedad de su cuello desnudo y la sintió luchar para no estremecerse un poco ante el contacto. Solo entonces separó sus labios de los de ella para tomar aliento.

Aún la sostenía muy cerca pero pudo ver que llevaba el busto vendado a modo de sostén en la forma en la que las kunoichis lo hacían y en la pelvis una especie de interiores femeninos ajustados. En su muslo izquierdo unas mallas se extendían hasta su pantorrilla.

Se encontró a sí mismo con la respiración un poco acelerada y la cara enrojecida mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, tratando de asentar en su cabeza lo que estaba ocurriendo. La noche estaba bastante fresca pero podía sentir cómo aumentaba la temperatura para ambos por el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y la expresión ofuscada que ella comenzaba a mostrar.

Decidió que no quería enfriarse. Al diablo la guerra y los shinobis a su mando y todo el maldito mundo ninja. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era conocer esa "conformidad" a la que ella se había referido antes.

Ahuecó su mano sobre una de sus mejillas sosteniéndola por la cintura e intentando controlar nuevamente su respiración, la miraba cuestionante queriendo comprender eso que aún veía en sus ojos. ¿Era miedo? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Qué era aparte del sexo lo que esta mujer le pedía silentemente?

Ella no entendía por qué de repente se sentía tan vulnerable en los brazos de este hombre y en un rápido intento por disipar sus emociones se lo atribuyó a la actual situación de muerte que enfrentaban, aunque más tarde admitiera que ese sentimiento tenía que ver más con la tardía aceptación de su atracción por él y el remordimiento de haber esperado tanto tiempo para hacer algo al respecto.

Podía haber construido algo importante con este sujeto. Lo veía en su rostro, en la forma en la que ahora la miraba queriendo descifrar su alma. En la manera en la que colocaba su mano en su mejilla y acariciaba su piel casi sin tocarla. Pero ahora era muy tarde y se tendría que conformar. Entonces pensó que cada segundo que estuviera lejos de su roce era un segundo desperdiciado, un segundo menos que tendría para conocer lo poco que podría de él y reaccionando a esto ajustó su rosto a su mano para poder recordar la sensación de sus dedos en su cara cuando su momento final llegara.

Viéndola así, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro en su mano, reconoció por primera vez a la mujer delicada y frágil que podía ser. Y quiso protegerla, a pesar de saber que no necesitaba protección alguna más que su propia fuerza. Quiso tenerla para sí en ese momento y por mucho tiempo después. Pero ella no era mujer de poseerse y pronto sería mañana y no tendrían un después, así que la atrajo con su mano nuevamente hacia su rostro y la besó con la desesperación que esos pensamientos le provocaban. Con la culpa de no haber admitido nunca su admiración por ella.

La kunoichi del desierto le correspondió en la misma medida, osada, inquieta y desesperada, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo en movimientos subversivos, paseando sus labios por su cuello y llevando al límite el control que ejercía sobre sí mismo. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos se lanzaron sobre sus pantalones con intenciones de amontonarlos en la pila con las demás prendas.

Él siguió su ejemplo y sin dejar de buscar su rostro, comenzó a desatar las vendas que cubrían su pecho. Una a una deshacía las vueltas del vendaje mientras buscaba con sus dientes las orejas que quedaban a su merced y le arrebataba cada vez más un poco de cordura a su compañera de armas. Solo cuando hubo caído la última vuelta de la venda al suelo, se permitió liberar a sus dedos sobre la línea de su espalda, engrifando su piel con el toque y sintiendo ahora contra su propia piel, sus endurecidos pechos.

Volvió a sostenerla por la cintura atacando sus labios una vez más y aún apoyado en el tronco en el que ella lo había acorralado antes, se dejó resbalar hacia el suelo, arrastrándola consigo, rasgándose un poco la espalda en el proceso y acomodando sus piernas alrededor de ella. Entonces pudo tomar un segundo para respirar nuevamente y observar a la mujer que estaba a punto de amar, desnuda por segunda vez.

Ella, como él, se encontraba visiblemente agitada y no hacía ningún intento por ocultar su desnudez o mostrar pudor alguno. Se limitó a acomodarse en el suelo engramado en el que habían caído, esperando ver en su rostro cuál sería su próxima reacción.

Él la observaba, miraba con admiración recatada sus pechos desnudos y en libertad, endurecidos por la creciente excitación. Miraba la herida vendada en su brazo que antes no puso apreciar, su ombligo y la enorme cicatriz que adornaba su vientre producto de tiempos pasados. Miraba también sus piernas, dobladas bajo su peso y volvía a mirar sus ojos, de los no parecía cansarse.

Se acercó aún más a ella y en vez de tocarla con la pasión desenfrenada de hacía un instante, llevó sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y para desatar su protector ninja. Con una gentileza que jamás le adivinaría al estratega, lo observó sorprendida removerle el símbolo de su aldea de la frente y luego desatar con habilidad su pelo para tomar un mechón entre sus dedos y llevarlo a su nariz.

"Tu pelo… siempre me ha gustado tu pelo", le escuchó murmurar en voz baja y ronca al tiempo que jugaba con el mechón. Fue lo único que dijo durante el resto de la noche.

La había dejado confundida. Este arrebato afectuoso era algo que no esperaría nunca y que sin embargo, le había ganado puntos a su favor. Nunca antes le habían hablado con tal papable sinceridad.

Sin dejarla salir de su asombro, la empujó suavemente con una de sus manos hacia atrás, acostándola sobre su espalda y protegiendo su cabeza con la otra mano, posicionándose luego sobre ella. Y en ese momento la tocó. Sus dedos parecían suspendidos sobre ella, apenas rozándola, grabando cada impresión de la piel femenina en su memoria, transitando por las vías de su clavícula y el espacio entre sus senos. Midiendo la extensión de su ombligo y repasando una y otra vez la cicatriz aquella. La estaba enloqueciendo.

Temari sabía controlar sus reacciones a la perfección, pero en cuanto al sexo se refería, a veces se quedaba un poco corta. Le gustaba rápido, le gusta fuerte, le gustaba ya y este hombre no le estaba dando nada de eso. En su dulce torpeza de principiante, la estaba martirizando y si seguía aquel paso sereno y calmado explotaría sin haber probado el bocado real.

No obstante, no hizo nada al respecto. Pocas veces se había sentido tan admirada y tan hermosa como en ese momento, cuando él, en su inexperiencia, disfrutaba genuinamente de la visión que resultaba su cuerpo desnudo en el suelo. Se limitó entonces a dejarlo avanzar por su piel y explorar los diferentes tonos y texturas de sí misma, mientras ella acariciaba gentilmente su pelo aún atado en la coleta.

Entonces sintió la calidez de sus labios en el vientre justo donde comenzaba su cicatriz y a sus manos afianzarse a su cintura desnuda y recorrer sus costillas hasta sus senos, tocándolos con ligereza al comienzo y con un poco más de vigor después, jugando con cuidado con la dureza de sus pezones.

Desplazaba sus besos por su abdomen lenta y dolorosamente y con el detenimiento del que abre sus ojos por primera vez, abordó su entrepierna por encima de sus interiores, con sus labios primero y acompañándose luego de sus manos.

Ella sentía como la locura comenzaba a fluir fuera y dentro de ella. Ardía, su sexo palpitaba con la cercanía de sus manos y su rostro. Sentía su espina dorsal estremecerse y su falta de control comenzaba a hacerse notable en la forma en la que sostenía su cabello y lo urgía a continuar lo que estaba haciendo. El muy engreído, era virgen y además creativo. Movía sus manos sobre sus interiores de forma que la tela misma le provocaba una excitación divina y luego añadía su lengua, tibia, suave y lenta sobre el tumulto de emociones que estaba causando ahí debajo, en el centro de su centro.

Podía apreciar la humedad a través de la tela de sus interiores. No creía saber con exactitud lo que hacía, pero tampoco desea sentarse a analizar la mejor forma de proceder. Su ansiedad le urgía que continuara explorando este cuerpo, a esta mujer y la rigidez en su propio miembro lo hacía aún más apremiante. Además, algo en las reacciones y gemidos de ella le indicaban que iba por buen camino pues había desatado su pelo entre caricias y enterraba sus manos en su cuero cabelludo cada vez que hacía un movimiento de esos. Entre el torbellino de pensamientos que ahora tenía, supuso que aquello solo podía ser bueno.

Lo mataría. Si este flojo bastardo y pedante no aceleraba el ritmo y acababa con ella, terminaría por matarlo allí mismo, justo después de morir ella primero. Lo estaba haciendo tan bien que ahora le era poco creíble que no hubiese estado con una mujer antes.

Quiso retribuirle un poco de su atención antes que la hiciera terminar del todo y ayudándose de sus piernas y brazos lo haló nuevamente hacia arriba donde su boca lo recibió codiciosa. Una vez atrapado por su abrazo, sus piernas se cerraron alrededor suyo y ahora, pelvis con pelvis, podía sentir su erección a través del pantalón que no pudo terminar de quitar antes.

La locura era inminente. La presión de su entrepierna contra la de ella la hacía desearlo en ese mismo instante y se lo hizo saber con movimientos rítmicos de su propia cadera, empujándose una y otra vez contra él.

Él apoyó sus codos en el suelo tomándola con uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y con el otro tocando sus senos, al tiempo que ensayaba el ritmo de caderas que ella sugería. La miraba con cada incursión mejorando la coordinación a cada encuentro, hundiéndose en ella en las formas que sus cuerpos le permitían. Saboreaba su mirada aprobadora y sus pequeños gemidos que le hacían endurecerse aún más.

No podía pensar. Le hubiese gustado desnudarlo completamente y contemplarlo en su hombría, pero ahora la situación era imperiosa y quería sentirlo ya. Así que deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de él y se dio acceso hacia su pantalón abierto y hasta su miembro crecido. Lo escuchó gruñir en voz baja al sentir su mano en su carne y lo miró fruncir el ceño en una mezcla de deleite y confusión.

Adoraba su reacción. Verlo disfrutar el placer agridulce de ser tocado por primera vez era una satisfacción que no pensaba tener en el encuentro y que había resultado en otra de las agradables sorpresas de la noche.

Dilató más su propia complacencia recorriendo con determinación y agilidad su virilidad mientras continuaba practicando su ritmo de caderas. Veía sus ojos cerrarse y apretarse y su rostro contraerse en el infinito y dulce dolor del sexo que ella bien conocía y se encontró sintiéndose orgullosa de ser ella quien se lo mostrara.

Era una bruja desértica y lo estaba matando. No podía definir nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía siquiera ver nada que no fuera esa mujer debajo de él en ese instante. De lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era de aquella mano dentro de su pantalón y de la atención imperante que debía prestar a lo que le estaba haciendo. Era como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido a su alrededor y solo quedaba esa sensación de terminar lo comenzado, de explotar y morir de una buena vez.

Y en un arrebato de la impulsividad que nunca tuvo, apartó su mano de su pantalón, se sostuvo firme y con una audacia desconocida hasta para él, se dio acceso a ella bajando sus interiores solo lo suficiente para que su miembro la pudiera penetrar. Entonces la escuchó gemir esta vez más fuerte al compás de su embestida.

Dios existía y le otorgaba la muerte de la forma más hermosa. Las piernas de la kunoichi se apretaron aún más a su cintura y sus caderas se sincronizaron en una danza agonizante y divina. El interior de esta ninja se cerraba mojado y fluido a su alrededor contrayéndose con cada uno de sus asaltos, despojándolo de su vida con dulzura.

Con sus codos apoyados en el suelo húmedo de la noche, hundía su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su olor, saboreando el sudor que comenzaba a formarse en su clavícula y enloqueciendo cada vez más con sus gemidos.

"…Shika…", la escuchó musitar con su voz quebrada y pudo descifrar la súplica en ese llamado. Había adorado escuchar su nombre de esa manera y quiso escucharlo de sus labios de nuevo, por lo que embistió una y otra y otra vez más obteniendo sonidos entrecortados de aprobación.

Pudo sentir sus manos hasta ahora arraigadas en su espalda, lastimar ligeramente sus rasguños y descender luego hasta sus nalgas, apretándolas por dentro de sus pantalones, urgiéndole con sus uñas a que continuara el paso, aumentara el ritmo y llegara más profundo.

Su voz lo estaba perturbando. Besaba el camino de su cuello cuando escuchó su nombre entrecortado por segunda vez y mordió su hombro derecho en respuesta, buscando descargar un poco de toda esa locura que se estaba apoderando de ambos.

La sentía mantener el ritmo con movimientos coordinados, arqueando su espalda hacia él y apretando su pelvis contra la suya. La humedad de su sexo facilitaba la entrada y salida hacia ella y aprovechando las nuevas fuerzas que había encontrado en esta acción, la sostuvo por debajo con uno de sus brazos y alzó sus nalgas con el otro para colocarse en una posición sentada sin realmente salir de sus adentros.

Él apoyó nuevamente su espalda al árbol aquel y ella, sin dejar de rodearlo con sus piernas, ajustó sus brazos a su cuello y a la nueva posición. Entonces le sostuvo por la cintura y hundiendo sus dedos en su piel, la acompañó en el dulce vaivén de sus caderas. La forma en la que esta mujer se movía sobre él, con maestría indiscutible, acabaría por matarlo.

Ella también estaba muriendo. Sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse y no podía más que amar ese sentimiento. No había espacio en su mente para otro pensamiento que no fuera el agonizante y placentero fin, por lo que su cintura, con total autonomía, aumentaba el frenesí del movimiento.

Lo observó apoyar su cabeza en el árbol detrás suyo, en un esfuerzo por mantener el paso de ella, pero podía ver en su expresión desesperada que el fin estaba cerca para él también. Con sus brazos extendidos buscó el mismo apoyo del árbol para mayor libertad de movimiento y lo sintió ahondar el agarre en su cintura.

La muerte debía llegar pronto o el mundo acabaría, o quizás las dos cosas pasarían simultáneamente. Sentía su sangre recorrer sus venas con fuerza y presión desorbitante. Algo en su interior se estaba liberando y no había nada que pudiera o quisiera hacer para detenerlo, muy al contrario, ayudaría a su propio cuerpo a liberarse y explotar. Entonces la condujo hacia arriba por la cintura y la dejó caer sobre sí mismo en una coreografía que ella asimiló al instante, hundiéndose más en él con cada inmersión, repitiendo una y otra vez en un afán insistente.

Un silencio súbito lo inundó. Dejó de escuchar los sonidos de la noche y de enfocar aquello que estaba a su alrededor. Apenas podía respirar. La presión en su cuerpo llegaba al límite y entre bocanadas de aire, abrió sus ojos y la vio danzando sobre él; sus senos moviéndose al compás de su ritmo, su sudor resbalando por su cuello, su mirada fija en él.

Aquella visión sublime hizo el truco. La muerte lo abrazó con un gruñido sordo y la liberación fue tortuosa, exquisita e instantánea.

La primera vez que la vio desnuda fue la noche antes de terminar la guerra. Esa noche, Shikamaru murió dos veces entre sus piernas, abrazado a ella y con el olor de sus cabellos en su nariz.

El cómo hicieron para sobrevivir la batalla subsiguiente y la muerte real era otra historia y un recuerdo que no le interesaba. Pero esa mañana, al despertar en su cama y sentirla desnuda y abrazada a él, había revivido con lujos de detalles su primera muerte.

Encendió un cigarrillo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Observó sus manos y jugó un poco con sus dedos mientras fumaba cuidando de no despertarla aún. Sus manos no eran suaves y femeninas. Tenían cicatrices y callos por las tantas guerras y los muchos entrenamientos. Aun así, se le antojaban las manos más deseables del mundo.

Se encontró a sí mismo queriendo sentir sus manos sobre él y un ligero cosquilleo en su espalda le indicaba que era hora de morir otra vez.

Apagó su cigarrillo.

* * *

^.^


End file.
